This invention relates to exercising apparatus and more particularly to exercising apparatus intended to develop muscles that are used extensively in certain athletic endeavors such as golf, tennis or baseball. It is well known that in modern times large numbers of people lead sedentary lives and their normal day to day activities do not result in adequate physical exercise of physical work to assure good muscle tone. Many people engage in amateur athletic events of various kinds for entertainment or for health reasons or both, and professional athletes engage in athletic endeavors for profit as well. Greater benefits accrue to the athlete who performs well, and good performance results in part from exercising and developing the muscles most used in the endeavor.
Exercising apparatus of various kinds are known in the art, including apparatus intended to develop muscles used in specific sports. U.S. Pat. No. 1,137,349 issued on Apr. 27, 1915 to F. E. Patterson shows an exercising machine used to develop certain muscles used by golf players. The Patterson patent shows a golf club grip connected to one end of a cord that passes round a pulley and is connected at the other end to a spring loaded spool which is used for retracting and storing the cord when it is not under tension. U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,234 issued to T. O. Brandon on Apr. 19, 1958 shows a golf swing conditioner comprising an elastic rope connected at one end to a golf grip and at the other end by means of an eye screw or the like to a support member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,015 issued on June 14, 1966 to William E. Perrin shows an exercising apparatus for improving performance in various track and field events as well as other athletic events by increasing the muscle power of muscles used in such endeavors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,942 issued on Nov. 9, 1971 to Robert H. Bates shows a wrist and arm exercise device having a resiliant rope connected at one end to a bat or club and connected at the other end to a wall or other support.